


【鸣佐】Por una Cabeza

by PattttW



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mr. & Mrs. Smith Fusion, M/M, Written in Chinese, 中文, 史密斯夫妇AU, 鸣佐 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattttW/pseuds/PattttW
Summary: Hasty marriage seldom proveth well.But they do.





	1. Chapter 1

·CP: Naruto/Sasuke  
·ratings: NC 17  
·warnings: 史密斯夫妇AU，又名第三年的见异思迁之漩涡大战宇智波（不是。我瞎jb写，大家瞎jb看就好。  
·角色属于岸本，ooc属于我。

 

Hasty marriage seldom proveth well. 

 

Por una Cabeza 01

 

　　对于一个出于某些特定原因习惯于浅眠的非神经衰弱患者而言，连续三天在凌晨三四点被人惊醒也足以产生一些急性的神经衰弱症状。  
　　  
　　尤其是当始作俑者是你的丈夫时，带来的恼怒常常会成几何倍数增长——要克服诸如失眠头痛黑眼圈带来的恼人影响，还要努力压抑愤怒避免在深夜里爆发一场除了会使邻居拨打911以外毫无意义的夫妻争吵，或者可能演变成的更坏的结果，家庭危机。  
　　  
　　宇智波佐助从睡梦中睁开眼睛，床头柜上的闹钟时针正好走过3点过一刻。他在黑暗中轻易地分辨出丈夫蹑手蹑脚的足音——虽然大概是为了不吵醒他，丈夫特意没穿拖鞋，赤脚踩在木质地板上，只发出一点几乎听不见的窸窣声响，但这点微小且马虎的体贴在宇智波佐助看来也并无什么卵用，并不足以抵消他深夜晚归的过错。  
　　  
　　你的伴侣经常性晚归或者彻夜不归吗？是的。他默默在心里打了个勾。事不过三，连着三天在定义上已经构成了“经常性”。  
　　  
　　他们的卧室门口紧挨着樱桃木的矮柜，上面摆着插满非洲菊的盛水花瓶——这东西原本要摆在他们的卧室里，然而在佐助的极力反对下，丈夫妥协退到了卧室门口，“不能再远的说！”坚持要为这个“配色单调性冷淡”——他原话这么抱怨过伴侣的审美——的卧室添上一点颜色。好像这玩意儿能增进“性致”一样。而事实上如果他们猴急到在卧室里做却不关门的地步，一般来说也没有额外的精力去看什么劳什子室内花卉，哪怕就摆在视线轻易可及的卧室门口。  
　　  
　　要是摸黑撞到柜子，把花瓶打碎就好了。宇智波佐助带着点恶意想，这样他就能站在道德的制高点，打开灯用眼神凌迟做贼心虚的丈夫——顺便也能处理掉门口的花瓶，毕竟吊车尾的审美结果不仅碍事，还与他一贯爱好的极简风格南辕北辙。  
　　  
　　伴侣的审美情趣和欣赏水平不一致——四舍五入可以视为三观不合了，又中一条。  
　　  
　　然而丈夫并没有撞到柜子，也没有因此发出痛呼，他甚至没有进卧室门，而是转身进了客卧。稍过片刻，水声响起。他进了浴室。  
　　  
　　幸好没有不洗澡就上他的床，宇智波佐助冷冷地想，至少避免了他的轻微洁癖成为第三个发作怒气的理由。  
　　  
　　水声停止。丈夫径直走进敞开的卧室门。下一秒右边的床铺轻微凹陷，他感觉到一个沾满水汽的身躯轻手轻脚地钻进了他的被窝。  
　　  
　　宇智波佐助没有动，呼吸平稳。  
　　  
　　“抱歉佐助，我吵醒你了……”一向粗枝大叶的丈夫在某些方面似乎出奇的敏锐，热烘烘的体温从背后贴过来，一颗毛茸茸的脑袋嵌进他的肩窝，“明天……就不会这么晚的说……”丈夫轻声咕哝，带着暖意的呼吸和细若游丝的尾音钻进他的耳朵，像蜜蜂翅膀扇动引起的空气振颤直抵鼓膜，激起轻微的酥痒。  
　　  
　　他想开口责备，但暖洋洋的睡意包裹住他，让他不得不抛掉这些囫囵话，沉入海一样的深眠中去。明天再教训他……他想着。  
　　  
　　  
　　8:00 am.  
　　  
　　宇智波佐助的生物钟一如既往地发挥了作用。他按掉还没差5分钟响起的闹钟，丈夫翻了个身，依旧睡得无知无觉。他定定看了一会儿丈夫金灿灿的后脑勺，即使没有拉开窗帘，这也让他联想到窗外8点的清晨阳光，哪怕在日渐庸常的婚姻生活里，这也算得是一件没有被磨去光芒的耀眼东西，毕竟婚姻本身就是件折旧很快的物品，在婚姻里，不管什么东西磨损地都比单身一人要快得多，不管是出于他的想象抑或是现实，无论是餐具还是上了漆的家具，都像婚戒一般日益黯淡。他看见丈夫在睡梦中挠了挠脸上猫须似的印记，喉咙深处发出一连串细碎的、意义不明的嘟哝，这让他想起隔壁哈里森太太养的那只橘色皮毛的美短，这只猫对他家不常修剪的乱七八糟的灌木丛很是满意，时常流连，连带着对佐助也表现出非同一般的亲昵，偶尔会在阳光灿烂的日子里蹿过白色的栅栏，在他家门前的石阶上眯着眼打盹。  
　　  
　　想到这里，他难得心绪平静下来，转身去浴室洗漱。  
　　  
　　宇智波佐助的人如其姓名，是个黑发黑眼的日裔。作为一个英语说得跟当地人别无二致的二代移民，从小却是生活在一个传统的日本家庭。他替自己做了习惯的煎秋刀鱼和味增汤配米饭小菜作早餐，等坐下来一边用手机查看邮箱一边享用时，才想起仍躺倒在床的丈夫，到底好心丢了几片吐司进面包机，热了一杯牛奶。丈夫虽说也是亚裔，但金发碧眼的显著特征昭示着他继承了大部分的欧美血统，与他喜欢日式早餐不同，喜欢吃西式早餐，诸如麦片、吐司一类。但却是狂热的日式拉面爱好者，大概因为名字里有个“鱼板”吧，宇智波佐助只能这样解释丈夫对不知从何而来的对拉面的热情。  
　　  
　　啧，伴侣的生活习惯截然相反，且不可调和。他默默加上一条。  
　　  
　　卧室传来一阵惊慌的大喊，“糟了！睡过头了我说！！”随即便是乒零乓啷的鸡飞狗跳，丈夫一边歪歪扭扭扣着衬衫的扣子，一边冲出卧室，佐助发现他身上皱皱巴巴的衬衫是他昨天穿的那一件，不由皱起眉头。丈夫冲到餐桌前，一把端起玻璃杯仰头喝了个干净，然后抓起几片吐司叼在嘴里，口齿不清地道谢，“早饭多谢啦佐助！我要赶紧去公司了，忘了今天要早到的说！！”他拿手按住头上翘起的一撮金发，拎起外套和车钥匙就往外奔去。  
　　  
　　因为嘴里叼着面包的关系或者干脆就是忘记，三年如一日的早安吻头一回出现了空缺。  
　　  
　　宇智波佐助面无表情，心底在“伴侣间感情出现裂缝，情感交流中断”那一项上打了个勾。  
　　  
　　丈夫转身时手中抓着的外套袖子飘起，带倒了本就处在桌子边缘的玻璃杯。杯子掉在光可鉴人的餐厅瓷砖上，摔得粉碎。他闻声回头大喊：“抱歉！！等我晚上回来收拾！！”没注意脚下又被垃圾桶绊了个踉跄。  
　　  
　　伴侣在家庭生活中经常犯错，成为配偶间矛盾的主要来源。是的，不仅犯错，还屡教不改。佐助又记了一笔。  
　　  
　　引擎发动声响起，丈夫三两口吃完了吐司，按下车窗玻璃同他挥手告别，无名指上的婚戒在阳光下一闪，莫名有些刺眼。宇智波佐助远远望见天边的积云，想起天气软件提醒的阵雨，思考了几秒是否要提醒没带伞的某人，到底还是放弃了。  
　　  
　　此时已是8点30分。  
　　  
　　他有些烦躁地把餐具丢进洗碗机，回到卧室换衣服。转眼瞥见了邻居哈里森一家的聚会邀请卡片，这才想起就是今天。当时他本想找个理由拒绝，然而被吊车尾抢先答应了下来。他大嚼着哈里森太太家传秘方的柠檬挞，含糊道，“就当是撸了那么久别人家的猫的贺礼嘛~”佐助推开他塞过来的一小块点心，冷漠地说，“我不喜欢甜食。”  
　　  
　　哈，又一条：伴侣间缺乏必要了解。  
　　  
　　他用力系上领带的结，懒得去想吊车尾是否还记得今晚的聚会，但重重被甩上的衣帽间柜门多少表现了他此时心情不佳。  
　　  
　　而当他在离研究所不到两公里的地方，被堵在早高峰的车流中，车内广播外放着主持人虚情假意的热情声线，“朋友们，今天是星期五！休息日前最后的工作日！啊，多美妙的星期……”他啪的一声关掉了广播。  
　　  
　　去他妈的星期五。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　宇智波佐助在9点还差3分钟的时候准时踏进了研究所大门。他那长相诡异阴恻恻的上司饶有兴致地打量着他眼下浅浅的青黑色，但在佐助冷酷到快要结冰的眼神下，还是识相地没有开口。  
　　  
　　名义上来讲这是一所坐落在闹市的隐蔽之处的生化研究所，事实上转过一个街口就是这个城市最富盛名的商业大街。然而这个角落却像是被人遗忘一样，青灰色外墙让整栋建筑看上去年代久远，惨白色的大门令偶尔经过的行人都避之不及，浑身上下充满了同他主人如出一辙的阴森气息。  
　　  
　　所长是一位名叫大蛇丸的男子。人如其名，如同某种令人恐惧胆寒的湿冷细长爬行类动物，从长相上分不清他的实际年龄，但据佐助推测，想必早已年过五十，也算是某种意义上的驻颜有术。而说到底，所谓的生化研究也只是这位所长的副业和爱好罢了。  
　　  
　　而宇智波佐助显然，至少从外表上看，与这里格格不入。他有着东方人里一等一的英俊样貌，一直衣着得体，待人接物也无可挑剔，但浑身散发着一股让人无法忽视的冷漠与疏离。在这个荫蔽幽暗，让人想象到蛇类湿冷巢穴的研究所，简直就像是一棵英挺峭拔的冷杉。尤其是在街角咖啡店的女侍应生见识过传闻中的所长之后，平日里娇声唤道的“宇智波先生”里的殷勤热络由之前的百分之一百简直变成了百分之两百。虽然在他冷淡地无视了数个在咖啡店里向他抛来的媚眼，铁石心肠地把用口红写着电话号码的纸巾丢进垃圾桶，并且拧脱臼了一个试图对他进行骚扰的男性的手肘以后，这种过分殷勤肉眼可见地回到了顾客与店员的正常交往水平。  
　　  
　　“佐助君，上一次任务的报告记得交给我噢~”大蛇丸黏腻的声线让佐助感到轻微的不适。  
　　他压下眼底些许的厌恶之情，点了点头，也不在意上司是否察觉到这一点，或者说即便他察觉到了佐助也无所谓，然后走进自己的办公室，扫描指纹打开了加密的电脑。在等待系统开启的短暂片刻中，他不自觉地转动着无名指上的结婚戒指，惯握枪械的手指和虎口生了一层薄茧，粗糙地磨砺指环光滑的表面。他不知不觉陷入沉思，直到系统里机械的女声第三次提醒他输入声纹验证时，他才回过神来。  
　　  
　　任务报告乏善可陈，无非是时间、地点、人物、经过、结果，闭着眼睛也能写完。他翻出手机的备忘录，一星期前他google下载了一份所谓的“婚姻质量自测表”，据说只要满足二十条里的十条，就说明你的婚姻质量堪忧，不如尽快离婚止损吧。拇指下滑，佐助只扫了一眼，就迅速筛选出被他在心里打上红勾的那几条。唔，17条，看来他的婚姻已经无药可救了。  
　　  
　　他不由好奇地去想哪里出了错误，让他和鸣人的婚姻一步一步走到今天这个样子。他把那些标准一条一条对照着思索：  
　　  
　　三观不合，感情破裂，习惯相悖，互不理解，性格差异……  
　　  
　　于是他开始好奇自己同鸣人的婚姻是如何能持续三年，并且能苟延残喘到今天的。  
　　  
　　他天生处事严谨，但对方却一直粗心大意、事故不断，经常会忘记轮到他做饭洗碗打扫卫生的日子，也时常笨手笨脚打碎杯盏；他一直待人冷淡，不喜欢把太多精力浪费在与邻居间毫无意义的社交活动中，而对方却比加州海滩7月份的阳光还要热情洋溢，除了四邻，连打工送报纸牛奶的小鬼、两个街区以外的健身房教练、时常光顾的烘焙店老板都能打成一片；他讨厌甜食，而对方则疯狂地喜爱油腻的日式拉面……  
　　  
　　他俩大体上属于天生就南辕北辙、截然相反的两类人。而有悖于佐助所知的一切常理，甚至有悖于佐助的逻辑的是，他同这样一个人做/爱，相恋，坠入爱河，然后一起挖了名为“婚姻”的巨型双人墓坑，心甘情愿地携手躺了进去。  
　　  
　　他的理智曾经不允许他做出这样愚蠢的事——婚姻这种东西，无非是寂寞男女（或者男男/女女，考虑到同性恋婚姻已经合法化的事实）为了逃避剩下的漫长孤独人生，而做出的怯懦选择，用平淡无奇的庸碌安稳来换取世俗意义上的“完美”人生，然而实质上只能任由婚姻磨平一切激情。  
　　  
　　但残酷的事实却是，他的理智不仅没有在一开始发挥作用，就连在三年间的任意一个瞬间都仿佛死了一样寂静无声，任由这段“错误”延续到今天。  
　　  
　　然而任凭他找出17个理由来证明他与鸣人并不相配，这段糟糕的婚姻已经走到了尽头，他始终无法否认一点——他还爱着漩涡鸣人。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　几天来的睡眠不足（或者是其本人不愿承认的心烦意乱）导致佐助难得在任务中犯了一点儿小小的纰漏。身上这套酒店侍应生的制服是香磷从洗衣房里偷出来的，“已经是我能偷到最干净的一套了！”香磷发誓，虽然重新浆洗过，但佐助过于发达的嗅觉还是能闻到上面隐约的霉味。他皱着眉头掸了掸制服袖口肉眼不可见的灰尘，轻轻拉直下摆上的褶皱，然后他发现这件制服诡异出奇得贴合他的身材尺寸，简直像为他量身定制的一样。  
　　  
　　“操。”他低声咒骂了一句。香磷一定从哪里搞到了他的精准三围。他明明嘱咐大蛇丸禁止别人查看他的个人资料——尤其是香磷。他压低了帽檐，拉紧雪白的手套，推着餐车向1202的总统套房走去。  
　　  
　　“先生您好，您的客房服务。”他的眼睛掩藏在刘海后的阴影里。行业内颇有名声的军火大亨班克斯此时只着一件敞襟的浴袍，边系紧了腰带，边打开门，阴鸷的倒三角眼狐疑地扫了他一眼，餐车上冰桶里的香槟慢慢沁出了水珠，他闪身让佐助进门。  
　　  
　　“就放在那里吧。”中年男人转身去取小费。  
　　  
　　“好的。”佐助低头把餐车推进门内，耳内微缩型无线电传来重吾的声音，“已经调查过，班克斯相当重视隐私，现在应该是独身一人，手下都在隔壁两间套房。请务必小心。水月在楼层杂物间等待接应。”  
　　  
　　佐助抬手轻敲了三下耳朵，示意自己收到消息。他从冰桶里取出香槟，拿着开瓶器的手指很稳。班克斯从卧室返回，“你可以走了。”伸手递过来几张绿色的富兰克林。“xiu~”香磷吹了声口哨，她从佐助胸牌上的微型摄像头看到了眼下的场景，“真够大方的。”佐助低声道谢，悄无声息地后退了一步。  
　　　　  
　　班克斯转过身去倒酒，香槟倒满一个高脚杯的1/3处，一个硬梆梆的冰凉器物抵上了他的后腰，他瞬间僵在原地。  
　　  
　　佐助手握一把装着消音器的伯莱塔，声音没有半点起伏，“设计图纸。”  
　　  
　　“谁派你来的？！！科顿家吗？！！”佐助一脚踹在中年男人的脆弱膝弯上，班克斯双脚一软跪倒在地。佐助的枪管此时顶住了他因为紧张恐惧而愈发油光发亮的额头，冷漠地重复，“图纸。”  
　　  
　　“还是威廉·夏普？？丽萨·瑞德？？……不管是谁，他们给你多少钱，我都给你双倍！不，十倍！！！”  
　　  
　　“嗤，这家伙仇家不少啊。”水月从无线电里听到了对话，幸灾乐祸地开口。  
　　  
　　佐助一向信奉效率第一，并没有耐心同他耗下去，面色不变的移开枪口，扣动扳机，对着班克斯的脚踝来了一枪，养尊处优的中年男子发出一声剧烈的惨叫。“图纸，”他第三次重复道。  
　　  
　　“sweetie~出什么事了？”卧室里冲出一个身穿空姐情趣制服的女人，看见面前的血腥场景登时吓得惊声尖叫。  
　　  
　　“该死的，你们居然都没查到他今天招了妓女？！”佐助的声音难得出现了一丝恼怒，然而事实上他自己心里也清楚，他应该先去检查房间。都是鸣人的错！  
　　  
　　“水月，过来支援。”佐助言简意赅下达指令，分神去解决依旧不停尖叫、瘫软在地的女人。  
　　  
　　班克斯趁这机会匍匐着按下桌子底下的警报器。  
　　  
　　“操。”佐助闪电般抽出冰桶里的冰锥将班克斯的左右手交叠钉在了地板上。然而为时已晚，他皱眉听见隔壁班克斯保镖纷至沓来的脚步声，大门被人暴力踹开，佐助抬手崩了当前一人的脑袋。对方的火力不小，他闪身避进客厅与玄关的隔断处，等敌人端枪走近，猝不及防地用左手把住一个喽啰的弹匣顺便扳下保险栓，右手一枪爆头，同时飞起一脚踢掉第二个人手上的枪，转过身来对着他的心脏开了一枪。  
　　  
　　枪林弹雨的间隙里佐助脑海里不由自主地闪现鸣人那张灿烂地过分的笑脸。他蔚蓝的眼睛像两扇敞亮的窗，恨不得把他的心、他的意识、他的全部灵魂一切都剖开展现在他眼前。他们有一栋不错的房子，没有孩子也没有宠物，分担家务和草坪的保养工作，有水乳交融的和谐性生活，通常都按时回家共进晚餐，在双休日赖床到太阳高挂，推搡着对方去做早饭。这样世俗意义上的“庸常”的幸福，显然与眼下腥臭而黏腻的鲜血格格不入。即便他小心翼翼地把黑暗的身份、血腥的杀戮、罪恶的营生都藏起来不让这些去侵蚀泾渭分明的另一边的“虚幻”，这一切仍然是真实的，飞溅到他脸上的血液的温热般真实。  
　　  
　　事实上他从来不在鸣人的那个世界。  
　　  
　　四下一片被子弹轰炸地一片狼藉，家具的木屑和玻璃器皿的碎片炸得到处都是，双排弹匣的15发子弹都空了，佐助丢开枪，打算用匕首解决最后一个喽啰。  
　　  
　　“砰——”最后一个敌人缓缓倒在了他面前，水月终于姗姗来迟。  
　　  
　　“你的消音器呢？”佐助嫌恶地看了眼自己身上溅上的不少血迹，皱眉质问水月。  
　　  
　　“哎呀哎呀，动静都已经这么大了，消不消音无所谓了嘛~~”他跨过横七竖八的尸体，走到因为失血过多几乎休克的班克斯身边，饶有兴致地戳弄他手上的冰锥。  
　　  
　　“真难得啊，我们的Mr. Perfect，居然也会有犯错的一天。”水月一脸坏笑。  
　　  
　　佐助全然无视，自顾自把匕首塞回脚踝处。  
　　  
　　水月碰了一鼻子灰只得悻悻地去拷问班克斯，他的手段一向不少，还没等他拿出家传的本领，奄奄一息的中年男子就把什么都吐出来了。  
　　  
　　确认了过图纸的真伪，佐助合上黑色的手提密码箱。起身居高临下地面对待宰的猎物绝望而哀求的眼神，面无表情，对准他的脑门扣下了扳机。  
　　  
　　“撤退的路线是东侧的员工通道，到10楼的楼梯口有个垃圾通道，把你们的衣服丢进去自然会有人回收。”耳机里传来重吾的声音。  
　　  
　　“了解。”佐助答道。  
　　  
　　“……佐助……”重吾似乎欲言又止，“你……没事吧？”  
　　  
　　佐助沉默片刻，“我打算离婚。”  
　　  
　　“什么——？！！！！！！”香磷的尖叫声比当初听说他要结婚的消息时还要高上不少分贝，震得他鼓膜发痛，电流滋滋得响。  
　　  
　　水月的下巴好像已经掉在了地上，捡不起来。  
　　  
　　宇智波佐助不为所动地换下沾满血迹的侍应生制服，扣上新衬衫的纽扣，淡然重复，“我要和鸣人离婚。”

 

TBC

Por una Cabeza意为“一步之遥”，探戈曲名。文里的啥“婚姻质量自测表”我胡诌的，请大家不要对号入座。


	2. Chapter 2

**Por una Cabeza 02**

 

      漩涡鸣人正在体验一个不太好过的星期五。俗话说得好，早晨的坏运气会持续一整天*。漩涡先生糟糕的一天显然在一大早就现出了端倪。  
　　  
　　第一个预兆自然是那个仓促出门时不小心被摔碎的玻璃杯，他那一贯有点轻微洁癖的伴侣当时的脸色可并不太好看——更不用说他的起床气因为连续三天的劣质睡眠而变本加厉。鸣人表示应付伴侣的脾气和习惯可比调试一支Tac-50还要困难的多，虽然心虚是自己的责任，但他宁愿拿着M468卡宾枪去阿富汗狙击2公里开外的移动坦克，也不愿意面对宇智波佐助的冷笑和嘲讽。  
　　  
　　明明当初佐助的冷笑反而会让他下腹一紧、心口一热，想不到如今却是时移世易，看来婚姻果然是消磨热情的利器。这难道就是传说中的“三年之痒”？鸣人有些懊恼地想。  
　　  
　　而前面道路上一辆倒霉的红色甲壳虫同一辆正满载家畜的卡车之间的追尾事故显然是第二个征兆。鸣人敢用自己5.3的视力发誓，拥堵的车流起码有1英里那么长。事故卡车的围栏被撞破了口子，成群结队的家畜争先恐后的往栏外蹿，没多久高速公路拥堵的车流里就全是或撒蹄子狂奔或悠闲散步的猪牛羊。鸣人眼睁睁地看着一头花色斑驳的波中猪从他车窗外飞驰而去，终于忍不住狠狠一掌拍在方向盘上。  
　　  
　　“Fxxk！”  
　　  
　　汽车喇叭发出短促尖锐的声响，转瞬淹没在整条车流里此起彼伏的刺耳鸣笛声中。已经有人打911报警，但LAPD的执法效率向来让鸣人不敢恭维。他扫了一眼仪表上的时间，已经是8:40。鸣人低声咒骂一句，一咬牙就掉转方向盘在这条单行道上逆向行驶。周围的司机吓了一跳，疯狂地按喇叭表示抗议。鸣人一踩油门，从一位探出身子大骂让他“下地狱”的女士身边呼啸而过。他试图把自己这辆改装老式福特的车速飙起来，然而实际上只能十分艰难地在拥挤的车辆和四处乱跑的家畜间腾挪。  
　　  
　　等他好不容易挪出这场堪比年久失修的公共厕所马桶一样的交通堵塞，加大油门连闯了起码5个红灯，在限速60码的城市道路上狂飙到120码，为超近路甚至驶进宽度只容许一辆车通过的小巷，期间收获无数白眼和中指，一个急刹车差点停上公司门前的人行道，跌跌撞撞下车打卡奔进大门，这时候他看见了今天的第三个征兆：  
　　  
　　他那50多岁还保持着一副二八少女娇艳面孔的顶头上司，正细眉微拧，双手抱胸，锐利目光夹杂隐隐怒气利箭一样射向他：“漩涡鸣人，你的任务报告呢？”  
　　  
　　  
　　认识漩涡鸣人的人通常会觉得他是个好人——字面意义上的。亚裔人里少有的英挺轮廓和金发碧眼，正是美国人民最爱的甜心帅哥那一款，即使是在遍地明星的洛杉矶也是相当显眼的出色外貌。一头如同圣莫妮卡海滩的阳光一样灿烂的耀眼金发，配上相得益彰的爽朗笑容，叫人不由自主地心生好感。蔚蓝的眼睛让人轻易地联想到海水或者天空，却有着与年龄不相符的清澈。除去外表，他热情、大方、真挚还乐于助人，性格可以称得上是如沐春风暖阳般的良好，好到他仅有的一点马虎和聒噪的小毛病可以忽略不计。更不用说明面上他还有一份体面的工作。总而言之是每一位有女儿的中产阶级家庭愿意暗中留意的那种靠谱青年——只可惜是个gay，还是个已婚的gay。  
　　  
　　说实话鸣人一直以为自己是个异性恋。他自认同世界上所有普通男人一样对女性有着极其庸俗的审美——天使面孔，胸大腰细，曲线迷人，参照丽塔·海华丝，唔如果是金发碧眼就更好了。虽说青春期起就对同龄男生津津乐道的花花公子封面女郎兴致缺缺，还时常被同僚吐槽在男女之情方面缺乏神经，比如半年后才反应过来他们办公室常去打包外卖的那家中餐馆家的女儿对他芳心暗许，场面一度尴尬到他们最后不得不换了一家意大利菜外卖。但鸣人也不是没有对女性动过心，从小学时单箭头的女班长，到中学时代跟同班女生因为升学而中断的短暂恋情，就连偶尔任务中必须的逢场作戏和虚与委蛇他都应付得游刃有余，他发誓每一段都能证明他的性向为女。  
　　  
　　直到他遇见宇智波佐助。  
　　  
　　不是金发碧眼——全然相反的黑发黑眼，典型的东方情调，却比鸣人见过的任何一个东方人都要好看；没有大胸——唔，胸肌倒是练得不错，相当不错；腰身自然比不上丽塔·海华丝——但斜斜扎进腰带的挺括衬衫褶皱显露了掩藏在衣物下劲瘦柔韧的线条；至于曲线——男人要什么曲线！  
　　  
　　等他转过正脸来，鸣人这才体会到什么叫做心跳如擂鼓：亚裔人里少见的深邃五官，黑发服帖的覆盖住颈后一小片皮肤；稍显凛冽的下颌弧度同高挺的鼻梁，增加了几分生人勿进的冷峻气质，墨色的眼睛如同深不见底的一口古井，像是要把人的目光给吸进去。强烈的黑白对比非但没有使他的相貌平淡乏味，反而有说不出的余味深长，叫人忍不住一探究竟。  
　　  
　　当对方的眼神逐渐冰冷到可以冻死人时，鸣人这才从狂跳不止的心脏频率中回过神来，悻悻然收回了搂在眼前这位东方帅哥腰上的手。  
　　  
　　“抱、抱歉，我认、认错人了……”话一出口，鸣人就恨不得咬断自己的舌头，这是几百年前穿越过来的老土搭讪台词啊！他退开两步，下意识地亮出双手示意自己没有威胁，却又陡然想起这样“职业病”的举措在外人看来估计像神经病，于是中途硬生生把伸出去一半的手收回来，状作无意地摆了摆，讪讪地露出一个尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑。  
　　  
　　  
　　漩涡鸣人在接下这个暗杀任务时，并没有想到会有这样的奇妙际遇。他已经在天台的隐蔽处趴了一个小时，一支Sauer SSG3000狙击步枪架在平台外沿的凹陷处。他静静地伏在地上，海水蓝的眼睛盯着战术瞄准镜，一边侧耳估计风速一边校准风偏和准星。800米开外的酒店18层的某一扇窗子，将会出现他今晚的目标对象。圣多明各夏季的夜晚潮湿而炎热，闷得人透不过气来。而鸣人纹丝不动，扣在扳机上的手指依旧稳如磐石，如同一只伺机捕食的豹子，在黑暗里蛰伏着等待猎物的出现。  
　　  
　　这次的雇主手笔不小。鸣人所在的组织在业内也算颇有名气，甚至算得上是行业顶尖，一分价钱一分货，自然价格也不便宜。这位神秘的雇主豪掷千金，指名要找组织内业务水平最高的杀手，确保万无一失。他同目标对象约好在圣多明各的安缦酒店进行交易，而任务内容就是要鸣人在目标出现的那一刻将其狙杀。目标对象来头也不小，是中美洲有名的大毒/枭基普林。鸣人对雇主的身份并不感兴趣，何况还有同委托人之间的保密条款在，他只需要知道目标的资料就足够了。  
　　  
　　他提前一周从加州飞到多米尼加，提前踩点数次，在交易地点对面800米的另一家酒店的屋顶找到了合适的狙击点。.308口径的狙击弹是他特意重装的手工弹，比一般的军用制式弹精度更高。他借着夜色的隐蔽，悄悄地等待目标出现。  
　　  
　　交易的时间定在20:00，刚过19:50，距离交易时间还有10分钟，目标对象就提前到达了现场。鸣人皱了皱眉，这似乎跟之前说好的不太一样，目标提前出现，而他的雇主还没有到场。他从瞄准镜里看见基普林带着3个黑衣人进了房间，房间里候着的雇主手下迎上前去交谈。鸣人定了定神，决定按照合同里的约定执行任务。扳机上的手指慢慢收紧，他的呼吸一丝不乱，等到目标毫无阻碍地出现在窗边时，他扣动了扳机。  
　　  
　　瞄准镜里的目标额头上赫然出现了一个血洞，鲜血缓缓顺着脸流了下来，他的眼珠瞪起，露出不可置信的神色。  
　　  
　　一枪毙命。  
　　  
　　鸣人紧接着开了第二枪，正中目标的心脏位置，确保对方没有第二条命。  
　　  
　　基普林在周围几人还没反应过来的时候，毫无征兆地倒在了地上。  
　　  
　　鸣人确认目标已被狙杀，任务完成，便火速收起狙击步枪，依次拆开放进伪装成公文包的黑色手提箱里。对面基普林的手下已经回过神来，推开窗查看狙击手的位置，沿着子弹来的方向很容易锁定了鸣人所在的天台。他们一边远远地用西班牙语大喊些什么，一边掏出武器向着这方向开枪射击。  
　　  
　　以手枪的有效射程，根本打不到800米以外的目标。鸣人并不担心对方的子弹能够射中自己，但还是忍不住默默吐槽了一句敌人的枪械常识。他矮身拾起掉落在地的弹壳，处理掉平台上遗落的蛛丝马迹，然后转身撤出天台。对面已经发现了他的位置，赶到这家酒店也要不了几分钟，逃脱的时间很短，必须要抓紧。  
　　  
　　他从顶楼的安全通道沿着楼梯向下飞奔，电梯正停在16楼然后向下行驶。鸣人没有多余的时间等待，这种时候坐电梯还不如跑楼梯来得快。不过背着差不多7kg的负重，20层的高度还是够呛。  
　　  
　　20层……17层……13层……8层……鸣人不由地埋怨自己今天居然没有穿一双合适的跑鞋，这一路跑下来，脚上的皮鞋膈应得不行。即便酒店的冷气开得很足，但他的后背还是生出了一层薄汗。  
　　  
　　终于到了一楼。  
　　  
　　鸣人定住脚步，暂停几秒钟平缓呼吸，然后推开楼梯间的门，若无其事地混进人群，打算借着人流的掩护逃出去。然而没走几步，他就抬眼看见酒店门口涌进来一群凶神恶煞的黑衣人。他认出打头的就是之前跟在基普林身边的手下。这群人正四处张望，显然是打算找的就是他这个罪魁祸首。  
　　  
　　鸣人暗叫不好，敌人来得比想象中要快得多。这时候出去估计会正面撞上，他势单力薄，而且一旦闹大也只会对他不利。电光火石之间脑中闪过了几套逃生方案，他脚下一转，便往人群的侧面走去。  
　　  
　　身后的追击者离他越来越近，鸣人下意识加快了脚步。这时电梯门打开，里头似乎只有一个乘客，正低着头往外走。他一个箭步冲上前去，揽住那人的腰，摁住关门键，带着他闪身进了电梯。  
　　  
　　电梯门缓缓合上，将一无所察的追杀者关在了门外。他轻轻松了一口气，这才发现他搂着的是一个男人。而这个人转过脸来，漩涡鸣人见到了他二十多年的人生里最令他惊心动魄的面孔。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“所以说……你今天到底怎么回事？”在下午的射击训练，鸣人连续5枪脱靶之后，他同组的下属，奈良鹿丸，就顶着一双死鱼眼心不甘情不愿地开口问道。  
　　  
　　鸣人一头磕在办公桌上，长长地发出一声悲鸣。  
　　  
　　“……”鹿丸的额头上忍不住爆出了青筋。  
　　  
　　他的另一个组员佐井，一贯热衷于摆着一张皮笑肉不笑的脸对人极尽挖苦之能事，自然不会放过这个大好机会，闻声从电脑屏幕前转过头来，“怕不是被老太婆训萎了？”  
　　  
　　“闭嘴吧，佐井，她听得见。”鸣人踹了一脚佐井的办公椅，竭力想维持自己上司的尊严，“还有顺便帮我黑进LAPD的系统，我今早违章被拍了。”  
　　  
　　“……所以说你明知道纲手在，还要迟到……”鹿丸忍不住扶额。  
　　  
　　“还不是因为这三天一直忙哈勃克那个狗屎任务！！我每天要三点才到家！！！”鸣人控诉道。  
　　  
　　“不是，讲道理我们一个杀手组织为什么还要有上班打卡、迟到扣全勤这种操作啊我说？！！”鸣人义愤填膺，说到激动处拍桌而起，连口癖都不小心露了出来。  
　　  
　　“你小声点……我们明面上好歹也是家正经公司。”  
　　  
　　“那我干嘛不去谷歌工作？！！硅谷那么多家公司工作时间都是弹性的。”  
　　  
　　简直槽多无口。鹿丸表示心累到不想说话。  
　　  
　　“醒醒，你要去给谷歌员工表演格斗术吗？”佐井见缝插针讥笑道。  
　　  
　　鸣人熟练地无视了他的话，转头向鹿丸诉说了他今天从一大早开始的倒霉事。  
　　  
　　“连着这么多天晚上很晚回家，每天都把佐助吵醒了，你不知道他那个人起床气有多重啊……结果今天早上睡过头，路上又堵车，连猪都跑得比车子快你敢信吗……为了抄近路，我的车好像还跟人蹭了一下……到公司……又被纲手婆婆逮着骂……不就是任务报告吗？早写晚写有什么区别的说……”  
　　  
　　真是麻烦得要死，鹿丸被上司喋喋不休抱怨吵得脑壳疼，不过他高达200的智商让他迅速捕捉到了鸣人话里的重点。  
　　  
　　“你跟佐助之间发生了什么事吗？”  
　　  
　　鸣人的话戛然而止，办公室里短暂地陷入一片宁静。然而剩下的人也嗅到了八卦的气息，纷纷竖起耳朵。天天端起杯子，作势要喝，然而实际上里头已经空了；丁次大大方方地走到好搭档的桌前，撕开一包薯片大嚼起来；就连一向正经的宁次都停下了擦拭伞兵刀的手，微微侧过身子注意着这边的动静。  
　　  
　　鹿丸暗叹一声，果然能让他这位乐天派的上司神思不宁的，也只有他的丈夫，那位传说中的宇智波佐助了。  
　　  
　　当初鸣人向众人宣布要结婚的消息，不啻于一个晴天霹雳，惊掉了办公室里所有人的下巴，对象还是跟他认识不到3个月的一位生化研究所研究员——宇智波佐助。（佐井：“你居然是gay？！！那我们一起执行任务的时候我岂不是危险了？？”鸣人：“滚。”）  
　　  
　　说实话，一开始鹿丸就对这段婚姻不看好——当然这跟他本身对婚姻抱有的悲观态度无关：鸣人和宇智波佐助认识才不到3个月，几乎就是闪婚，鸣人根本不了解对方是个什么样的人（虽然事后组织私下里调查过，的确是个身世清白的普通人）——当然鸣人振振有词说有的人认识一辈子还是陌生人，但他跟佐助第一眼就心灵相通灵魂契合了；而宇智波佐助也不会以及不能了解到鸣人的真实身份；一旦要隐瞒，撒一个谎就要用无数个谎言去掩盖，这中间出现的风险因素就太多了，这种不可控的局面让他感觉很不好，恰好那位宇智波看上去也并不像好糊弄的角色。而最重要的一点则是，他们这一行到底是不见光的，怎么能与行走在阳光下的普通人交托半生呢？最终说不定要落得害人害己的下场。  
　　  
　　然而当他作为同事的代表参加了鸣人那个简单的婚礼时，相识多年的同伴兼上司露出的笑容是他从未见过的幸福。他看见鸣人眼中那迸发的强烈爱意，毫不掩藏、发自内心的巨大快乐最终还是什么也没说。  
　　  
　　鸣人下意识地去摩挲无名指上的婚戒，沉默不语。  
　　  
　　“你的衬衫还是昨天那件……你昨晚没回家？不会是出轨了吧？！”佐井不改往日毒舌本色。  
　　  
　　“怎么可能？！我怎么会背叛佐助！你这是侮辱我的人格！”  
　　  
　　“……”  
　　  
　　鸣人双手交叉，抵住自己的下巴，目光深沉，“我和佐助……大概是‘三年之痒’了。”  
　　  
　　“噗嗤。”  
　　  
　　“佐井你适可而止啊，再笑今年一年不准出外勤！”  
　　  
　　“……”鹿丸突然有些后悔提起了这个话题。  
　　  
　　“感觉最近佐助对我越来越冷淡了……上次我不过是洗碗的时候打碎了一个盘子他就没给我好脸色，还有我想在院子里种玫瑰结果他跟我吵了一架！还有还有啊，我有一次发现他的衬衣领子上有口红！！”  
　　  
　　“啊呀，不会是你老公出轨了吧？”天天忍不住开口。  
　　  
　　“佐助不是那样的人！”  
　　  
　　你自己指控又自己反驳有意思吗……鹿丸已经无力吐槽了。  
　　  
　　“长痛不如短痛，不如离婚吧。”宁次在一旁严肃地开口。  
　　  
　　丁次拍拍鸣人的肩膀，安慰道：“不如先找宇智波谈谈？沟通比较重要。”  
　　  
　　“你怎么想的？”鹿丸直直盯着当事人的眼睛。  
　　  
　　鸣人没有看他，左手触碰戒指，转了一下、两下、三下，声音低沉，“我感觉我跟佐助之间的距离……越来越大了……中间像是隔着一堵墙，这墙还在变高变厚。”  
　　  
　　他顿住，“也许到最后，先撑不住说要离婚的会是我吧。”  
　　  
　　一时间谁都没有说话。  
　　  
　　“……”鹿丸叹了口气，拉开抽屉，抽出一张名片递到鸣人手上？  
　　  
　　鸣人狐疑地去看那张小纸片，“山中井野医生，婚姻治疗师……”  
　　  
　　“鹿丸你跟手鞠姐出什么问题了吗？！！！！”  
　　  
　　鹿丸按捺住要暴走的冲动，“……我跟手鞠好得很，井野是我以前的熟人，专业能力过硬，你可以试着去找她看看。”  
　　  
　　“……哦，多谢。”鸣人低下头去不再说话，轻飘飘的小纸片在他的指间旋转移动。渐落的夕阳余晖把他的睫毛打成一片暖金色。  
　　  
　　他终于开口：“我只是……不想再骗佐助了。”  
　　  
　　

TBC

鸣人：“我不是同性恋，我只是相方性恋。”

*纯属作者瞎编，大家不要当真。


	3. Chapter 3

**Por una Cabeza 03**

  
　　  
　　“佐助你是在开玩笑吧？”说这话时，水月正把一整盒酸奶倒进一盆凯撒沙拉里拌了拌。  
　　  
　　香磷翻了个堪比月球那么大的白眼，嫌恶地说，“......搅得这么恶心，你也吃得下，你是猪吗？”   
　　  
　　“这叫低脂健康。请你向我的沙拉和酸奶  
　　  
　　道歉。” 香磷用一把叉子叉起一小块被白色粘稠液体浸润的面包，露出像是见到臭水沟里的烂抹布一样难以言喻的表情，震惊道：“你管这玩意儿叫沙拉？!!”   
　　  
　　“香磷你别打岔。”水月熟练地无视了她，‘所以佐助你为什么要跟那位漩涡鸣人先生离婚啊？’   
　　  
　　宇智波佐助正低头慢条斯理地切着盘中5分熟的开心果配小羊排，跟骨瓷餐具同色的手操持着泛着寒光的银质刀叉，在盘子上发出一点轻不可察的摩擦声，半点也看不出曾经握住见血封喉的匕首时，散发出的凛冽杀气。黑色的额发随着动作低垂，遮住他半阖 眼睑，叫人看不清表情。  
　　  
　　通常这个反应就代表佐助无可奉告。但如果这么容易就放弃的话那就不是水月了。  
　　  
　　“呐，你们当初不是闪婚吗？”水月嘴里塞满了生菜和莴苣叶子，含糊不清地咕哝道，“让我想想......三个月不到吧？我还以为你爱他爱到死去活来呢。”   
　　  
　　他灵活地躲开了桌子底下香磷攻击的“你知道吗？”   
　　  
　　佐助跟那个黄毛混蛋结婚只是逢场作戏，一时兴起，现在回归正轨有什么不对的！“   
　　  
　　佐助放下刀叉，言简意赅，”我是认真的。“不管是结婚还是离婚。  
　　  
　　”所以到底是为了什么？了好奇心。  
　　  
　　香磷拍桌而起，“是不是那个混蛋出轨了？!!!”   
　　  
　　“......不是。”佐助突然感觉到一阵头痛。他有些后悔当时一时冲动在三人面前吐露自己的打算，但还是下意识斩钉截铁地反驳了队友的假设。鸣人出轨......这怎么可能呢？虽说他们俩的婚姻因为三年之痒逐渐丧失激情，但佐助相信伴侣的人格也自负于自己的眼力。事实上......鸣人愿意把工作之外的全部时间都用来跟他待在一起。不过，如果鸣人出轨的话，反而会让事情变得容易些吧......佐助心底突然冒出了这样的想法，至少这样... ...欺骗对方的就不止他自己一个了。  
　　  
　　“莫非是性生活不和的？”水月不怀好意地促狭道。  
　　  
　　“......不是。”甚至可以说是太和谐了，佐助腹诽。实际上，不论在性格或者生活习惯上有多少南辕北辙的差异，他们在床上可以算得上是天生一对，水乳交融。身体的契合度也 当初佐助考虑结婚的重要因素之一。他的伴侣精力充沛，擅长学习，做爱的时候能十分贴心地照顾对方的感受，时常还能拉着他尝试一些新花样，给他们的性生活带来不少新鲜感，除了有时候过于不知节制之外，实在算得上是无可挑剔。尽管不想承认，但佐助的确从中享受到了良多乐趣。  
　　  
　　一旁沉默多时的重吾也忍不住，“......那到底是为什么明明......？”剩下半句话没说出口：佐助你明明还爱漩涡鸣人爱得不得了通常来讲，在与佐助搭档这么多年的同伴中，他一向是最“惟命是从”的那一个。重吾相信佐助的判断，也对佐助的理智和能力抱有相当大的信赖，所以他很少对佐助的决定置喙太多，也知道他这位心脏比外表还要冷峻坚硬的上司一旦下定决心，就很少有人能使他回心转意-也许那位漩涡鸣人能算一个，毕竟他成功让行走中的冰山恋爱绝缘体成功融化，甚至做出了结婚这样的疯狂举动（至少在他们看来）。重吾亲眼见过无数次这位顶着一张招蜂引蝶的俊脸的黑发男人，是如何在众多觊觎者和追求者面前表现得郎心似铁，只要他想，他就可以用世界上最冷酷无情的态度将这些狂蜂浪蝶拒之千里之外，即便是同组的女下属 他也不会留有丝毫情面。然而这样的一个人却在某一天宣布与一个相识不到100天的男人结婚，尽管重吾没有见过那位传说中的漩涡鸣人先生，但他可以打赌，他一定是佐助的真爱。  
　　  
　　宇智波佐助并未理会同伴那自以为旁观者清的话中有话，他用餐巾擦拭干净指尖上一点面包碎屑，淡淡道：“没有什么理由只是没必要继续，仅此而已。”  
　　

　　“佐助你要找律师吗？”加州最大律所的合伙人怎么样？离婚官司的专家！保证让那个黄毛混蛋净身出户一根牙刷都拿不到！“   
　　  
　　”我说......香磷你把眉毛往下按着点，佐助离婚也没有你上位的机会啊。”   
　　  
　　香磷抬手把沙拉碗正对着水月的脸扣了过去，成功让他闭上了嘴。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　遇见漩涡鸣人是个意外。  
　　  
　　大多数时候宇智波佐助喜欢单独行动。他接过香磷提前准备好的假身份护照和机票，只身一人踏上了飞往多米尼加首都圣多明各的班机。美洲国际机场的咖啡味道十分糟糕，佐助只啜了一口，就皱眉连杯丢进了门口的垃圾桶。他低头扫了一眼手机上目标对象的详细资料，拇指飞快滑过手机屏幕，然后伸手拦住一辆出租车。  
　　  
　　“洲际里尔酒店。”他用西班牙语说道。  
　　  
　　这次任务的目标，就住在洲际里尔酒店13层的总统套房里。  
　　  
　　佐助走进预订的客房，打开笔记本电脑。屏 幕上出现的男人名叫卡瓦耶罗，掌控着多米尼加最大的贩/毒组织，生意甚至做到了北美委托人提供的资料显示他3天之后会在圣多明各当地的安缦酒店。 - - 就是对面那一栋，与某人进行交易。而委托人的要求，就是在这场交易完成之前干掉他。佐助摘下伪装用的平光眼镜，捏了捏鼻根。显示屏闪着幽微的蓝光，隐隐绰绰地照在他脸上交易现场必然安保严密，当场击杀难度太大;而太早下手，又容易打草惊蛇不好脱身他迅速在脑中过了一遍，决定在交易当天动手。  
　　  
　　交易时间在3天后的晚上8点。而卡尔耶罗会在每天晚上6点30分准时带着手下去酒店餐厅用餐。佐助用了点手段复制了他的房卡，趁着他离开套房的空档悄悄潜入，守株待兔。目标对象晚餐结束，终于回到了房间。暗处隐蔽身形的佐助可以听见门口传来卡尔耶罗同手下的谈话，零星可以 别是叮嘱他们快到交易时间过来敲门。而后是渐响渐近的脚步声。

　　佐助屏息不动。  
　　  
　　被盯上的猎物浑然无觉，正扯下外套随意一丢走进浴室。水声渐归于平静。佐助悄无声息地走近，透过未阖严的浴室门缝可以看见目标正半躺在浴池里，背对门口只露出一个秃了的后脑勺。  
　　  
　　眼下的环境倒是方便不少，佐助有些漫不经心地想，溅出来的血容易更清理。他抽出脚踝处的匕首，哑光的厚铬涂层掩盖了锋锐的寒光。他穿过浴室里浮动的白色水汽，像影子一样立在目标身后。目标闭着眼一无所察，佐助出手如电，右手捂住对方的嘴连带扣住脑袋，左手的匕首对着右侧的劲动脉干净利落地来了一刀。猎物还未来得及发出半点声音，就被割断了喉咙。鲜血像喷泉一样从翻开的皮肉处溅出，下手的角度精准刁钻，恰到好处地没有让一滴血珠沾上他的身体。浓厚的血腥气从洇染成一片红色的浴池里散发出来，佐助忍不住皱了皱眉。他 开浴室的龙头冲刷掉匕首上残余的血迹，插回扣在脚踝处的皮套然后掏出手机拍下面前这具尸体的死状-不到5分钟前，他还是个活生生的人，脸部的肌肉还带着一点沐浴过后的放松神态- 。到发送的委托人邮箱总是需要给雇主一点儿凭证来证明任务已完成  
　　  
　　他低头确认了一眼手表上的时间，再过不久卡尔耶罗的手下就会来通知他前往交易，到那时候尸体自然会被发现。小心地清理掉脚印等痕迹之后，他快步离开了房间。  
　　  
　　  
　　事情发展到这里，一切都如同他意料之中的那样顺利-大概。  
　　  
　　电梯平安无事地到达一层“叮- ”。得一声打开，佐助低头往外走正当他走出金属门，却忽然被一个人拦住了腰那人的力道不小，在佐助还在犹豫是否要反抗的那一瞬间空档，就半搂半强迫地把他重新带进了电梯里，并且眼疾手快地按上了电梯门。  
　　  
　　平滑如 的金属门照出身后那人的样子-金发碧眼，身量同他差不多高的男人面目看不太清，但佐助奇异地没有从他身上感知到半点杀气。  
　　  
　　只是搭在他腰间的手似乎没有想要放开的意思。佐助面无表情地转过身去，正正对上了那人直勾勾的目光。这种目光佐助并不陌生，在那些垂涎他的皮囊和肉体的庸俗女人，甚至男人的眼睛里，他时常能看到。只不过眼前的这个男人的眼神里，丝毫没有那种另佐助熟悉而又厌恶的贪婪和觊觎。他能感受到，这双蔚蓝色的眼睛透露出的只是单纯的欣赏，还有欣喜？  
　　  
　　当这个男人终于识相地从他身上拿下自己的手，并且用一个上世纪30年代的老土开场白疑似搭讪的时候，宇智波佐助这才对这诡异的剧情走向感到了一丝无语。他努力忽视掉对方白到过分的整齐牙齿和比灯光还要刺眼的傻笑，那对澄澈的蓝眼珠如同赤道海域一样通透。剪裁合体的西装外套勾勒出坚实的肩背轮廓，然而里面搭配了一件耀眼的橘色衬衫。领口居然解开了三颗扣子，俗气的铂金链 下，露出一片面积不小的胸膛。拜佐助良好的眼力所赐，他轻而易举地注意到对方胸前若隐若现的几道红印子。  
　　  
　　单从外表看，此人疑似一个品味糟糕的应召男女支，佐助得出结论。不过考虑到他英俊的五官外表和出入高档酒店的身份，大概算得上是一个品味糟糕的高级应召男女支。  
　　  
　　佐助伸手按下5层。身后的男人散发着强大的存在感，佐助不用回头也能感知到他想同他搭话的跃跃欲试。然而他并没有同这类人士搭话的兴致。电梯停在五层，他头也不回地走出门去，不出意外地察觉到那人也尾随着他出了电梯。佐助暗忖是否要给这位先生 金发一点颜色瞧瞧，却冷不丁停下了脚步-他听见走廊另一头传来凌乱的脚步声和喊叫远远一瞟便看见另一部电梯里冲出七八位壮汉来，他下意识想到卡尔耶罗的手下此时已经发现了尸体，应该开始到处巡查凶手。  
　　  
　　身后的男人见他停下脚步，似乎有点喜出望外地想上前说话。却被猝不及防被回过头来的佐助扣住手腕，一把拖到一间套房的门口，背部狠狠撞在了房门上佐助不打算浪费时间，压低声音飞快开口：“你一晚上多少钱？”  
　　  
　　他看见金发青年的眼睛陡然睁大，一脸震惊的样子，佐助没耐心同他耗下去，不耐烦地说：“5000美金够吗”   
　　  
　　金发青年的脸色在佐助的注视下慢慢涨红，而后由红转青，由青转白，最后泛出一种奇怪的粉红色，他似乎有点羞涩地回答：“......如果是你的话，不要钱。”   
　　  
　　佐助：“............”   
　　  
　　  
　　如果说什么事比要依靠一个应召男女支脱身还要玄幻的话，那就是遇到一个做赔本生意的应召男女支。然而佐助眼下并没有余裕去思考这件事的荒谬性，他推着金发男人进了自己的房间对方脸上露出了“没想到亲爱的你这么心急”的愚蠢表情，他也神情冷漠地示意浴室的方向，吩咐道：“去洗澡吧”   
　　  
　　他无视了对方走前那个有些滑稽而笨拙的眨眼，侧耳贴在房门上，仔细查探情况。吵闹声叫嚷声越来越响，那批人正挨个开门盘查。佐助当机立断扯开了衬衣的纽扣，做出衣衫不整的样子。  
　　  
　　下一刻门就被人拍得震天响。数个持枪的壮汉堵在了门口，几把大口径的沙漠之鹰彰显着并不低调的存在感，恶声恶气地盘问他的来历。  
　　  
　　“我从美国来......不，只是来度假......对，我一直呆在房间没有出去。”   
　　  
　　“你有没有听见什么可疑的动静？”   
　　  
　　“没有。”佐助面不改色地回答道。  
　　  
　　对方脸上露出了狐疑的神色。他扬声朝浴室方向喊道，“喂，你之前有听到什么可疑的声音吗？”   
　　  
　　浴室里的水声停止了。玻璃门被拉开，探出一具湿淋淋的上半身来。那人打湿的金发被他向后抹去，愈发显得眉目英挺耀眼，水珠顺着形状优美的胸肌向下滑落，滑过线条分明的腹肌，沿着人鱼线滑入一片令人遐想的阴影里。佐助莫名有些口干舌燥，下意识别开眼去。  
　　  
　　“欸？没有的说，”那人瞥了一眼门口，笑着回答，“我们之前在床上嘛，哪有功夫注意别的~~~”   
　　  
　　佐助为金发青年的急智松了口气，用眼神询问门口的大汉是否还有别的疑问那几人像是打消了怀疑，临走前还对着门啐了一口，唾骂一句“死基佬。”   
　　  
　　金发青年有些担忧地问：“遇到什么麻烦了吗我说？”   
　　  
　　佐助关上门，淡淡地对这个有着奇怪口癖的金发青年说：‘没什么你继续洗吧’   
　　  
　　。水声继续响了起来他扣好衬衣，拿起外套和手提箱，留下一沓现金，悄无声息地离开了房间。  
　　  
　　  
　　比起伦敦，巴黎或者纽约，洛杉矶那样的大都市来说，圣多明各可以算得上是个小城，但也没有小到在短短的两天时间里，让两个萍水相逢的陌生人遇见第二次。  
　　  
　　-佐至少一助开始的英文这么认为的  
　　  
　　他放下看完的早报，上面的头版头条便是昨晚卡尔耶罗的暗杀事件，同一版 上还写到另一位大毒枭基普林也在昨晚被狙杀，“两人疑似计划在昨晚进行毒品交易......并未有敌对帮派宣布对此事负责......警/方已介入调查......”佐助端起杯子浅啜一口，他对昨晚另一位不曾谋面的同行并没有什么兴趣，新酒店的咖啡和早餐很合他心意（昨晚他离开之后就找了一家新酒店入住）。从加勒比海吹拂过来的海风让人感到难得的惬意，似乎所有的杀戮和血腥都随着夜色的逝去而被黑暗所掩埋了。  
　　  
　　“啊！是你！”传来了一个惊喜的声音。  
　　  
　　佐助眯起双眼，便看见了比清晨阳光还要灿烂的金发和笑容。  
　　  
　　他曾经觉得世界上从来不会有这么多的巧合，但眼下也不得不承认，能在一夜之间两次遇见同一个男公关，甚至是同一个品味糟糕，不爱钱财的男公关，只能是命运的作弄。  
　　  
　　金发青年的脸上带着与此时的钟点相得益彰的朝气蓬勃，笑容一如既往得耀眼而傻气。他今天总算抛弃了昨晚那件蠢得要命的橘红色衬衫，简单的休闲装扮，如果抛开出色的外表，同海滩上无数普通游客没什么区别，半点也看不出他原本的职业来。  
　　  
　　就在佐助打算装作不认识，起身离开的时候，金发男人却自来熟地在他对面的椅子坐下，招来侍应要了一份三明治和牛奶。佐助这下可以确定他的确是一个表里如一的笨蛋。  
　　  
　　这个笨蛋咕咚咕咚地喝了一大口牛奶，白色的奶渍在嘴唇上方留下淡淡的一圈，佐助再次确信这个笨蛋的心理年龄一定比外表年龄小20岁。笨蛋，不要钱，品味差劲，高级，男公关这几个风马牛不相及的词汇组合在一起，产生了令人瞠目结舌的玄幻效果。  
　　  
　　“那个，”金发男人从口袋里掏出一沓现金，佐助辨认出似乎是昨晚他留下的那一 “其实你好像误会了说......”他将钱推到佐助面前，“我不是那个什么......真的！”说完像是怕佐助不相信似的，眼神乃至脸上奇怪的猫须痕迹都显示出12分的认真来。  
　　  
　　“......”佐助不知道该不该庆幸自己看走了眼，“不用还我。就当你昨晚帮忙的酬谢。”   
　　  
　　“这可不行啊，”他又露出那种标志性的笑容，“不过你要是真得要谢我，不如当我一天的导游吧！”   
　　  
　　“我拒绝。”佐助拒绝得斩钉截铁，毫不留情面。  
　　  
　　对方做作地按住右胸的位置表示心碎，“拜托，拜托了我说！我的西班牙语真得很不好！”而后双手合十抵住下巴，诚心诚意地恳求道。  
　　  
　　“......”佐助并不是看不出对方的醉翁之意。通常来讲，面对这样死缠烂打，言辞无效的追求者，他一向信奉武力解决，大多数人在胳膊和肋骨的完整性，同一个油盐不进的意淫对象之间，都会毫不犹豫选择前者某一个瞬间，他脑海中也掠过找一个隐蔽处把这个金发笨蛋教训一顿的想法-然而仅仅是一瞬。他可以察觉到眼前金发青年毫不掩饰的小心思，但与此同时也可以察觉到对方毫不保留的真诚与坦荡。这种热情，并不招致他的反感，也不令他感到讨厌。佐助没有深究其中的缘由，他决定把这一切归结于欠对方的人情需要还清而已。  
　　  
　　  
　　夜色无知无觉地降临了。海平线后沉没的太阳流散最后一点余光，将深蓝色的海水与深蓝色的穹顶之间染成一片深浅不一的紫红。  
　　  
　　佐助坐在圣多明各最富盛名的酒吧里，朗姆酒琥珀色的酒液在杯中一晃，冰块碰壁 。出清脆的声音而身边的金发男人正就着柠檬片，干掉了一小杯龙舌兰，“啊，真爽！这可是我来多米尼加的待办事项列表里头最重要的一项！”   
　　  
　　除了任务需要，佐助鲜少踏足这样的场合过度的酒精会麻痹神经，使拿枪的手不再那么稳当;而这样的氛围，无疑也会蒙蔽大脑和双眼，使人丧失警惕性但偶尔为之，在这个远离美国的加勒比国家，感觉似乎也不坏。  
　　  
　　“我好像还没有问你的名字是什么？”身边人如星子一样的蓝眼睛闪闪发光，亮晶晶地钉在佐助的脸上。  
　　  
　　“问别人的姓名之前，不应该先报上自己的名字吗？”   
　　  
　　金发男人开怀地笑了起来，‘我叫漩涡鸣人，请多指教的说！’   
　　  
　　他也不由轻扯嘴角，“宇智波佐助。“   
　　  
　　酒吧里的音乐声响了起来，是一首佐助耳熟却记不起名字的探戈曲。  
　　  
　　”Por una Cabeza。“   
　　  
　　”什么？  
　　  
　　“Por una Cabeza。这首曲子的名字，意思是一步之遥。”

　　“看来你的西语也没有你说的那么差劲。”   
　　  
　　邻桌面容姣好的本地姑娘过来邀请他们跳舞，佐助婉言谢绝了。  
　　  
　　“那......佐助要和我跳吗？”鸣人问他。 “   
　　  
　　不。”佐助没有半分犹豫。鸣人得寸进尺的行为激不起他半点的同情。  
　　  
　　“别这么冷淡嘛，小佐助。”   
　　  
　　佐助只觉得额头上爆起了青筋，是时候教训一下这个不知好歹，乱起昵称的金发笨蛋，他想。  
　　  
　　“探戈本来就是两个男人跳的嘛。”鸣人悻悻地打消了念头，“话说昨晚佐助为什么要走啊？”   
　　  
　　佐助皱眉推开鸣人越靠越来的脸，“我没有和一个初次见面的人上床的习惯。”   
　　  
　　“那和一个第二次见面的人呢？”   
　　  
　　那首探戈曲子已演奏到高潮的部分，小提琴高调又内敛，直白又悱恻。  
　　  
　　佐助注视着近在咫尺的鸣人的眼睛，深海一样的眼睛。里头一定寄居了海妖塞壬，不然为什么让他感觉自己被这双眼睛蛊惑了？  
　　  
　　他 他的嘴唇之间只差一步的距离。  
　　  
　　小提琴仍在响。  
　　  
　　他看见鸣人小心翼翼地缓缓靠近，他没有躲开。  
　　  
　　他品尝到龙舌兰清冽而辛辣的味道。  
　　  
　　他和他的嘴唇吻在了一起。

 

TBC

 

Ps：鸣人之所以以解开领口是因为跑得太热，身上的红印子是项链在跑步过程中留下的痕迹。

Pss ：佐助说的是自己的真名。


End file.
